


Bad Magic!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Bare Bottom Spanking, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Loki is adorable, Love, Magic, Pranks, Stealing, little loki, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Twelve year old Loki steals his mother's magic book and uses it to make Thor's life a living Hell! Of course he's caught and he ends up over everyone's lap! Cute Loki, angry Thor, frantic Frigga and peed off Odin. One tiny bottom spanked three times!





	Bad Magic!

Twelve year old Loki Odinson crept as quietly as he could into his parent’s chambers. As far as he could tell, neither parent was in the room. He smiled and tip-toed to the book case, plucking a large volume out and carrying it under his arm to the door. He swept a small hand over himself and disappeared, slipping out the door and to his chambers. Loki knew he was categorically forbidden from taking his mother’s books on magic. He was told that he may only learn and use that magic which she saw fit to teach him. He also knew that if he were caught his father (or mother) would drop his britches and set fire to his bottom! The little prince knew he must be careful and return the book before he could be caught.  
Just as Loki was returning the book to her chambers, Frigga was occupied with a welcome visit from an old friend. The two women sat in the gardens, laughing over old times and sharing a glass of brandy, blissfully unaware of Loki’s larceny. Having finished his theft and acquisition of information, the tiny boy strolled casually into the garden deliberately, his expression innocent. Frigga spotted him and beckoned him over to meet her friend.  
“Hello my sweet son. Come and meet mama’s friend.” She smiled as her cooperative, friendly child joined them, smiling at the woman cordially.  
“Well aren’t you the cutest child!” The woman squawked, her voice comical. Loki had to suppress laughter and Frigga gave him a grateful wink, acknowledging his restraint.  
“Thank you, ma’am.” The boy peeped in a friendly voice. He walked up to the woman and bowed elegantly. Frigga smiled so sweetly flowers bloomed in Loki’s heart. He felt a stab of guilt at his deception.  
“I’ll bet you are a good boy, aren’t you sweetling.” The woman cooed.  
“I…I try to be ma’am.” Loki answered shyly.  
“Frigga, he is an angel!” She crowed, patting the boy on the bottom gently. The All Mother smiled at this but gave Loki a bit of a sidelong look. Loki was never this sweet or accommodating with company. Her instincts were telling her that the boy was up to something. 

* * * *

For the past eighteen months or so, troubles had sprung up between now eighteen year old Thor and his little brother. Loki, seemingly oblivious to the fact, had become a real pest. Thor could go nowhere without the child tagging along. When he rebuffed the boy, Loki cried and Frigga took his part, insisting that the elder boy drag him along. Thor had naturally come to resent his little brother. Loki sensed this and had become quite adept at pranking his elder brother in sometimes horribly embarrassing ways!  
Today, Loki had armed himself with another new bit of magic for the express purpose of making his brother as miserable as he could. Thor had been busying himself all day today with princely duties. Loki sneered inwardly at how smarmy Thor was around the All Parents. Butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. He nearly never lay across his father’s knees as Loki did, having his tail stung by that huge palm. Loki planned to correct that oversight!  
He began by casting a clumsiness spell on his brother. He had always called Thor an ‘oaf’ and now he would enjoy seeing him behave as one. It started with Thor tripping over his own feet and dropping a glass sculpture the young Viking was charged with carrying to the Great Library. It shattered in a million pieces! Thor was beside himself, apologizing and trying futilely to piece it back together. Odin, seeing it had been an accident told Thor not to worry about it for it could not be helped.  
At mid day meal, Thor managed to ‘accidentally’ stab his mother in the hand whilst she passed him a slice of boar. Loki twiddled his fingers under the table and The young prince swore loudly! Both parents wore shocked expressions and Loki looked positively gob smacked! Thor clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in terror!  
“My son, we can do without that kind of talk.” Odin growled.  
“I’m sorry father. I don’t know why I said that.” Thor replied quickly. Loki ate his food, head down and stayed silent. Two hours later, Loki bewitched Thor into striding into the throne room and announcing loudly that he was finished with his ‘bloody’ chores and he was going to spend the remainder of this day in the banquet hall, trying to get a drunk as possible! Odin clenched the arm rests of his throne and leaned forward, scowling down at him menacingly.  
“Is that so?” He replied in a rumbling purr. Thor squirmed in place.  
“Er…yes…father.” Odin crooked his finger and beckoned his elder son. Thor mounted the dais slowly and approached his father, dreading what he feared was coming.  
“I want to hear you say that again.” Odin said evenly. His one eye was ensconced with a raven-like brow. It chilled Thor’s blood.  
“I said….I mean….Errrr…”  
“I thought so.” Odin shot back, grabbing his son’s muscular arm and drawing him in. He jerked Thor over his lap and laid twenty burning swats down, making the young prince wince and buck. When it ended, Odin stood him on his feet and glared down at him.  
“What do you have to say now?” He growled. Thor stood beneath his father, tears trickling down his cheeks, his face scarlet.  
“Nothing sir.” He replied respectfully.  
“Go before I decide to thrash you again!” Odin barked. Thor cut and ran out of there as fast as he could! He passed Loki, who was sat on the floor, playing with his toys.  
“How’s your bottom?” The child asked innocently. Thor stopped and glared at him. He knew that Loki was too young to know that depth of magic but he was angered by the smug question.  
“It’s fine! Play with your toys.” He growled and stalked off. Loki smiled to himself, Tickled to have gotten away with bedeviling him so. 

* * * *

Frigga was, of course the first to suspect something rotten when Loki perpetrated his next jape on his brother. This time it was something only a twelve year old mind could conceive of. In his off time Thor had been dallying with a young woman from the village. So far it was nothing serious but he was spending more and more time with her and their mutual affections were beginning to deepen. Loki thought it would be funny if Thor liked ALL of the girls in Asgard! He cast a spell on him to eagerly court everything with a skirt and tempers were becoming flared. Frigga spotted her son in the company of a girl she didn’t know and pulled him aside.  
“Thor, weren’t you becoming close to Helga?” He looked at his mother with a dreamy smile on his face.  
“Yes! I love her mama! Isn’t she beautiful?” Frigga and the new girl frowned.  
“I see.” The All Mother said, excusing herself. She went to her room and perused her book shelf. She was meticulous about how the books were arranged. Her expression darkened when she found two volumes of magic books transposed. She knew her clever, endlessly naughty little boy was responsible! She immediately reversed the spell on Thor and headed to the throne room to find the culprit!  
Loki was sitting on the floor by the fountain playing with his toy skiffs, flying them around the fountain and laughing as they dove and buzz bombed one another. He looked so angelic and innocent Frigga paused, wondering if she could be wrong. While she was still out of his sight, she cloaked herself and drew near. Thor stormed up to Loki and grabbed him up by his wrist roughly.  
“Alright you little devil. Enough of your magic!” Loki squeaked and waggled his fingers at his brother, turning him into a small dog! Frigga uncloaked herself and walked up to her youngest son, turning him around to face her.  
“Would you like to tell your mama just how you learned to do that?” She demanded as she reversed Loki’s spell. Thor started to round on Loki but Frigga stilled him with a gesture. Loki’s brows began to rise as the familiar feeling of being caught in the act came over him.  
“I…I…” He began. He knew his goose was cooked anyway so he opted for telling the truth, hoping for mercy. “I took one of your magic books mama. I wanted to play pranks on Thor because he’s been so mean to me lately.” Surely a little play for sympathy couldn’t hurt.  
“I knew it!” Thor bellowed, frowning dangerously at the little prince. “I ought to tan your little bottom good and proper!” He growled. Loki flinched and hid in his mother’s skirts.  
“And so you shall my son.” The All Mother said, smiling. Loki’s face fell and he looked up at her pleadingly. “But not until I have had first crack at him.” His eyes welled with tears and he began to bawl, knowing that he was doomed! Thor smiled and straightened his spine, crossing his arms and grinning at Loki menacingly. Frigga reached down and lifted Loki into her arms and walked toward her chambers. As she carried him, Loki was crying pitifully. She held him with one hand under his cute little bottom as she walked, remembering how tender it was when he was a toddler and indeed was now. She brushed these ruminations aside as she pushed through the door, remembering why she was going to spank him in the first place.  
“Mama! Please don’t spank me! Loki whined as she walked to the bed. “Have mercy!” He suddenly cried, having heard it said by one of Odin’s prisoners. Frigga chuckled at the dramatic plea.  
“My goodness Loki! Don’t make such a fuss. It’s only a spanking darling.” Loki burst into another wave of pitiful tears and Frigga held him against her chest, shushing and comforting him. “There, there. Mama loves you darling but you’ve been a naughty little boy. Mama has to spank you. Calm down sweetling.” This seemed to calm him a bit as she sat down and lay him across her knees. She gently peeled his leggings down to find the cutest, roundest, perfect little tail in all of Asgard! She rubbed it gently at first, calming her upset little boy further. “Now hold still my baby.”  
Frigga raised her hand and began applying sharp, stinging spanks to Loki’s little bottom. The child arched his back and squalled, kicking his legs and struggling. She wanted Loki to remember this bottom tanning for a long time. Magic was too dangerous a thing to entrust with a small child. Especially one as mischievous as Loki. He yelped after each swat and Frigga knew his little behind was on fire because her hand was getting sorer by the minute! She ended the spanking by raising her right leg to elevate his little rump and applying five, blistering smacks to his soft little sit spots. Loki shrieked and bawled so hard she was concerned for him. His poor little bottom was cherry red and heat was radiating up from it.  
“Now young man. I want you to promise your mama you will never, ever take another of my books without permission!” She emphasized this with a final, gentle spank to his pert little cheeks.  
“Y…Yes mama. I promise!” The child squeaked, crying hard. “Mama it hurts!” He moaned, stabbing Frigga’s heart. She ghosted her hand over the seared little behind and healed it by half. Loki immediately relaxed and his tears slowed, then stopped. “Thank you mama.” He said through wretched, after spanking hitches. Frigga soothed his still sore little tail and cooed comforts to him.  
“Mama loves her precious little Loki.” She purred in her soft, loving mother’s voice. She lifted him into her arms and held him for several minutes, rubbing the sore little cheeks. Then she stood him on his feet and looked down at him, smiling. “Now, my little devil. You must pay Thor a visit.” Loki sucked in a terrified breath and shook his head.  
“No mama please! He’ll hurt me! I’m frightened!”  
“No my darling he won’t. Mama will come with you to make sure of it.” She stood and took Loki’s hand in hers and walked him to her eldest son’s chambers.  
Thor was sat on the edge of his bed, a bitter expression on his face. Frigga walked in with Loki and spared him a warning look.  
“Thor, you may spank your baby brother now. I want you to remember how much older and bigger you are than him. I also want you to understand that he is very frightened. He loves you my son and I know you love him too, despite your anger.” Thor nodded, his shoulders slumping. She was right. Besides Loki looked to have been thoroughly walloped already. He walked up to his huge brother, tears running down his soft little cheeks.  
“I’m sorry Thor. Truly I am.” Thor smiled and reached down, gathering him into his arms for a brief cuddle. His heart broke when he realized the child was trembling all over. He patted Loki’s back, shushing his tears and trying to comfort him.  
“Shhhhh. It’s alright baby brother. Thor knows you’re sorry. Don’t be frightened.” He reached down and rubbed the tiny bottom and Loki squeaked in pain. He laid the boy across his lap and peeled his leggings down to find a bright pink, well spanked little bottom. His hand ghosted over it, trying to comfort his brother. Finally, seeming to decide something he raised his hand only a few inches and applied ten, very gentle pats to the wriggling, tiny tail. Loki squeaked after each one but did not cry. Thor righted his britches carefully and held Loki in his arms, cuddling him lovingly.  
“I’m sorry I pranked you.” Loki’s sweet little voice wafted up from his chest.  
“I know, my sweet little brother. And I’m sorry for being so grouchy with you. Brother loves you very much.” Frigga smiled as she looked on. Loki fell sound asleep in his arms and he walked to his chambers, depositing him on his own bed for a nap.  
Frigga met him as he emerged from Loki’s chambers.  
“That was very sweet Thor. I am proud of you, darling.” She kissed his cheek and drifted off down the corridor. 

* * * *

Loki awoke just in time for the evening meal. He was truly hungry even though his little bottom was still sore. He washed up and headed toward the dining hall when his father hove into view, his expression dark.  
“Your mother tells me you stole one of her books and caused Thor to behave strangely.” Loki’s throat tightened and he looked up to his father timidly.  
“Yes sir.” He squeaked.  
“I gave Thor a spanking for that behaviour. Was it your doing?”  
“Yes papa.” Loki said in nearly a whisper. His heart was trip-hammering in his chest as Odin grabbed him by both arms and lifted him up, walking into the lounge with him. “Papa! Mama and Thor already spanked me!” The boy cried, panic stricken.  
“Is that so? Well, this one will be the cherry on top!” Odin said darkly, laying Loki over his lap. He tugged the little leggings down and took note of the fact that Loki’s bottom was moderately pink. He hauled off and began to spank the tiny boy briskly! Loki tensed and howled, crying his eyes out as his poor, battered little behind was re-warmed. When it ended Odin cuddled him and shushed his tears. His poor little princely rump was on fire!  
Frigga, curious as to why her son and husband had not appeared for the evening meal decided to walk down to the throne room to see what became of them. When she drew near the lounge she could hear the plaintive and pitiful cries of her baby! She flew into the room to find Loki, leggings down, across Odin’s lap. His little bottom was cherry red and he was crying his poor little eyes out! A storm brewed on her otherwise lovely face!  
“What is this?” She growled angrily. Odin looked like a child caught stealing sausages!  
“Thor…I spanked him unjustly because of this little devil…” Frigga ran over to Loki and plucked him from his father’s lap. She laid her hand across his little behind and healed it completely. The child stopped crying immediately and stood by his angry mother’s side.  
“He had already been punished for his mistakes twice!” Frigga barked.  
“Yes…he told me but…”  
“But what?” She fired back. “You wanted a pound of flesh for your aching conscience? Perhaps you should think a bit before spanking your children! Odin had no reply. He stood, head down unsure what to say. Loki looked to his mother, then slipped his hand out of his mother’s and walked up to his father, lifting his arms to be picked up. Odin reached down and lifted him into his arms, cuddling him gently.  
“I’m so sorry my poor Little One. Papa didn’t mean to spank you unjustly.” He held the child against his chest, a tear tracking down his wizened cheek. Frigga smiled and hugged him, laying her head on his arm.  
“I’m okay papa. I forgive you.” Loki peeped sweetly. Odin patted his little bottom ever so gently and kissed his soft little cheek. Odin smiled and sat the boy on his feet. Loki immediately tugged on his tunic. “Papa?”  
“Yes my baby.”  
“I’m hungry.” Both parents smiled and walked out the door with Loki to have their dinner.


End file.
